Precious Earth
by twinspuppy
Summary: Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun adalah satu contoh kebahagiaannya. Tapi sekali lagi ia hanyalah manusia yang dapat menyakiti hati siapapun. seseorang yang selalu menyesal di akhir cerita. [ChanBaek/Yaoi/Oneshoot]


Precious Earth

.

.

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

.

Kau menyukai anak anjing, sama sepertiku yang menyukai penyu hijau.

Kau menyayangi buku fiksimu, sama sepertiku yang menyayangi mantelku.

Kau mengagumi Bon Jovi, sama sepertiku yang mengagumi The Beatles.

Kau mencintai aku, sama seperti aku mencintaimu.

-oOo-

Kita saling menggenggam saat musim dingin mulai datang. Tepat dibawah naungan atap halte yang tak sepenuhnya menutupi tubuh kita dari butiran salju. Dingin seolah tak berhasil memenjarakan kita dalam dekapannya. Kau memejamkan mata sembari mengeratkan tautan tangan kita.

Suatu kebahagiaan yang dapat kugapai nyata hanya dirinya. Berusaha merengkuh erat kebahagiaanku agar ia tak menghilang, tak berpaling dan tak tersakiti. Ia bagaikan bumi, dan aku akan bahagia menjadi lapisan ozon untuknya. Melindunginya dari paparan sinar matahari yang akan melukai dirinya.

Dan Baekhyun adalah sang bumi itu.

Bumiku memiliki gaya gravitasi kuat untuk menarikku dalam pesonanya. Tapi aku hanyalah lapisan ozon yang tak akan selalu kuat untuk melindunginya. Nyatanya aku sendirilah yang merusak lapisan ozonku. Terpesona pada kilauan matahari dan perlahan melupakan bumi indahku.

-oOo-

Kau pergi dengan tatapan dinginmu saat mendapati tanganku merengkuh pinggang lain. Kau masih mau mendengarkan semua penjelasanku. Namun kemudian pergi dengan sebuah kalimat yang membuatku semakin merasa bersalah.

 _"Bodohnya aku masih mencintaimu."_

Aku sendiri tak tahu harus berlari mengejar Baekhyun atau tetap bersama matahari baruku. Padahal aku sadar suatu saat matahari dapat melukai lapisan ozonku. Dan kewajibanku sebenarnya adalah melindungi bumi dari matahari. Bukan terpesona pada matahari. Aku menyadari suatu kesalahan yang telah kulakukan setelah Baekhyun pergi meninggalkanku bersama sang matahari.

-oOo-

Kau masih duduk seperti biasa di dalam kelas. Hanya saja jiwamu tak seperti ada di sini. Kau melamun tanpa mengindahkan pelajaran yang kuterangkan. Aku tak punya kuasa untuk menggapaimu dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Hubungan kita hanya sebatas guru dan murid saat berada di sekolah.

"Tolong dengarkan materi ini. Atau kalian akan mendapatkan kesulitan saat ujian!" seruanku yang ke dua kalinya tak juga membuat semua muridku diam dan memperhatikan.

"Pak, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak fokus." salah satu siswi berujar yang kemudian membuat semua pasang mata memandang ke arah Baekhyun duduk.

Baekhyun sadar akan lamunannya ketika puluhan pasang mata seakan meminta penjelasan padanya. Mengapa ketua kelas tak memperhatikan pada ia selalu mendengungkan kalimat-kalimat seruan bagi para temannya untuk selalu memperhatikan guru saat mengajar. Dan kemudian ia menjumpai sepasang bola mata hitam saat mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Byun Baekhyun, beri contoh yang baik pada teman-temanmu. Kau ketua kelas tapi tak memperhatikan pelajaran!" Chanyeol merasa kata demi kata yang ia ucapkan begitu menusuk dan melukai hati murid kecilnya. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur melukai hati buminya itu.

Baekhyun mencoba menatap papan tulis agar tak bertemu dengan sepasang bola mata sang guru. Namun tak berhasil karena tatapan itu seakan mengunci Baekhyun. Berulang kali ia mencari objek penglihatan yang lebih indah. Tapi tetap saja sang gurulah objek terindah baginya.

Baekhyun berdiri, "Maafkan aku, pak."

Ia berucap tanpa senyum yang biasa ia torehkan dalam wajahnya. Chanyeol merasa dirinya terlalu jahat karena telah membuat _bunga kehilangan mahkota terindahnya_. Kemudian Chanyeol menuliskan sebuah soal _theor_ _e_ _ma phytagoras_ yang lebih rumit dari biasanya. Menunjuk Baekhyun sebagai penyelesai soal tersebut.

Baekhyun pintar dan soal seperti itu akan mampu ia pecahkan dengan mudah. Tapi pikirannya tentang semua materi matematika seketika menghilang sejenak. Ia mencoba mengingat rumus apa yang harus dipakai dan bagaimana cara pengerjaannya. Sekali lagi ia tak berhasil. Baekhyun sama sekali tak fokus.

Chanyeol memukulkan ujung spidol besarnya pada kepala Baekhyun, "Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa menjadi bodoh sekarang?"

Chanyeol terkenal sebagai guru bermulut pedas saat muridnya tak memperhatikan pelajaran. Namun ia akan berubah menjadi pemuda yang selalu mengatakan pepatah manis saat bersama Baekhyun.

"Ketua kelas macam apa kau? Tak memperhatikan pelajaran dan tak bisa menjawab soal. Jangan membawa masalah pribadi ke sekolah, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol kembali berujar. Suasana kelas menjadi hening menyaksikan adegan dimana ketua kelas dimuntahkan semburan kalimat pedas dari sang guru matematika.

Baekhyun masih tak berekspresi, "Maafkan saya, pak. Apa saya boleh duduk?"

Chanyeol paham dengan Baekhyun. Bagaimana sifat Baekhyun yang akan menangis jika dibentak. Tapi buminya masih bisa memegang kendali untuk tidak menangis di depan teman-temannya.

"Lain kali perhatikan pelajaran! Atau jabatanmu di kelas akan tergantikan!" Chanyeol kembali berseru di hadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggumam pelan, "Bahkan aku sudah tergantikan di hatimu."

Dan sungguh Chanyeol mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun. Gumaman si kecil yang membuat hatinya berdentum keras. Ia berdehem sebentar guna menstabilkan suaranya agar tak terdengar serak menahan tangis.

"Kembalilah!" satu kata untuk mengakhiri pembicaaran mereka.

-oOo-

Baekhyun adalah ketua jurnalistik yang gemar membuat cerita pendek untuk dipajang di majalah dinding. Ia selalu berbohong ketika ditanya mengenai siapa pengarang cerita yang selalu terbit ditiap minggunya. Baekhyun akan menjawab bahwa semuanya adalah kiriman anggota jurnalistik yang ingin dirahasiakan identitasnya.

Menjelang akhir pekan pikiran Baekhyun masih belum stabil. Terkadang ia merasa telah berhasil melupakan mantan kekasihnya dan kemudian kembali mengingatnya saat sang guru itu datang untuk mengajar. Ia sempat berfikir untuk meliburkan diri dari menulis cerita mingguan. Hingga ia sadar, dirinyalah sumber dari cerita tersebut.

Baekhyun menempelkan karangannya pada papan mading. Tak sengaja bertemu dengan salah satu rekan jurnalisnya membuatnya kembali berbohong atas pengarang cerita itu. Raut wajahnya yang begitu meyakinkan membuat semuanya semakin mudah. Rekannya pergi tanpa rasa ingin tahu yang berlebih.

Hanya beberapa jam setelah cerita ditempel, wilayah sekitar mading dipenuhi siswi yang selalu menantikan cerita mingguan terbaru. Setelah itu mereka akan berceloteh betapa menyebalkannya pemeran antagonis di cerita itu. Kemudian menjadikannya sebagai topik pembicaraan pada jam makan siang. Selalu begitu tiap minggunya.

Chanyeol melewati papan mading saat berjalan menuju kelas untuk mengajar. Langkahnya terhenti ketika tulisan tangan yang begitu familiar menyapu pandangannya. Ia tertarik untuk membaca sebuah karangan yang selalu ia nantikan tiap minggunya.

 ** _Kau selalu berkata bahwa aku adalah bumi yang akan kau lindungi dengan lapisan ozonmu. Aku begitu senang mendengarnya_** _._

Nafas Chanyeol tercekat.

 ** _Hingga sebuah realita yang harus kuterima. Bahwa ada sang matahari yang menggantikan posisiku dalam hatimu._**

Seperti ada sebilah tombak yang menghunus ke bagian dada kirinya.

 ** _Kukira kau akan berlari mengejarku dan memelukku. Persis seperti saat aku merajuk padamu ketika kau tak mau membatu mengerjakan_** **_tugas yang diberikan oleh guruku._**

 ** _Kau memilihnya dan_** ** _kemudian_** ** _melupakan aku._** ** _Tapi b_** ** _odohnya aku masih mencintaimu._**

Chanyeol menangis ketika membaca sepenggal cerita yang begitu nyata bagi hidupnya. Dan jelas ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun yang membuat cerita tersebut. Baekhyun membuat kisah nyata tentang hidupnya.

Ia menghapus seluruh sisa air mata di pelupuk matanya dan menetralkan kembali suaranya yang serak. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia melanjutkan tugasnya untuk mengajar. Mengabaikan rasa sesal ketika ia benar-benar sadar pada kesalahannya. Cerita Baekhyun di majalah dinding sekolah berhasil membuka matanya begitu lebar.

-oOo-

Chanyeol berdiri di depan kelas Baekhyun, menunggu si kecil pulang. Ibu jarinya bergerak gelisah sekedar untuk menghilangkan kegugupan. Ia tak pernah merasakan kegugupan ini selama 3 tahun terakhir. Tapatnya ketika menyatakan cinta pada Baekhyun di taman kota.

Semuanya murid telah pulang, tapi Chanyeol tak mendapati keberadaan Baekhyun. Ia melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kelas. Chanyeol menapakkan kakinya pada ubin kelas yang dingin. Hari semakin malam dan sekolah telah sepi namun Baekhyun belum terlihat. Kipas angin di 4 sudut ruangan masih menyala. Sebagai guru yang baik, Chanyeol mematikan semua kipas angin demi menghemat pengeluaran sekolah.

"Uhh. Panas."

Itu gumaman Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera mencari sumber suara dan melihat Baekhyun di ujung ruangan, tepatnya di sebelah loker siswa. Tangannya memegang sebuah pena dan kertas. Menuliskan kalimat yang hampir memenuhi seluruh kertas.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol berkata lirih. Namun berhasil membuat Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah sang guru.

Ada keheningan sesaat, sebelum Baekhyun kembali menatap kertas putihnya. Chanyeol duduk di depan Baekhyun tanpa menimbulkan suara. Tepat disaat Chanyeol akan berbicara, Baekhyun lebih dulu berdiri. Ia akan pulang dan Chanyeol takkan membiarkannya.

Ditariknya Baekhyun dalam pelukan erat yang begitu hangat. Persis seperti pelukan musim dingin yang selalu ia berikan pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol lebih dulu menangis daripada Baekhyun. Ia membisikkan kata-kata maaf tepat di samping telinga Baekhyun. Membisikkan kata cinta yang biasa diucapkan olehnya.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu."

Terus menerus seperti itu hingga Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia menatap Chanyeol dalam diam, tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi. Hal itu berhasil menusuk Chanyeol tepat pada jantungnya.

"Maafkan saya, Pak. Saya harus pulang menyelesaikan tugas yang bapak berikan."

Betapa hati Chanyeol sakit mendengarkan perkataan Baekhyun yang seakan tak peduli dengan Chanyeol. Ia kembali merengkuh si kecil dalam dekapannya. Membisikkan kalimat permohonan maaf. Tapi Baekhyun tetap tak merespon.

"Aku minta maaf." ujar Chanyeol lembut.

"Aku fikir hanya aku. Ternyata ada orang lain." Baekhyun menjawab dengan lirih.

"Aku tak mencintainya, Baekhyun. Aku mencoba menyukainya tapi bayangmu selalu merusaknya." Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun diam, "Zat apa yang kau berikan kepadaku hingga aku tak bisa berpaling?"

Chanyeol memeluk erat murid kecilnya. Mengecup ujung kepalanya dan mengatakan terima kasih padanya.

Terima kasih karena masih mencintai Chanyeol.

Terima kasih karena tak dapat berpaling dari Chanyeol.

 **END**

 **[ 26 November 2015 ]**


End file.
